User blog:ShyGuytheBro/ERB 2 Taylor Swift vs Katy Perry
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! TAYLOR SWIFT! VS KATY PERRY! BEGIN! Taylor Swift: The story of a little girl lying in her bed. Can't think with so many Wild Dreams in her head. The girl looked up at God and prayed "please give me boobs". So she could make up for her lack of talent with some Youtube views. Presenting Katy Perry, a bitch with a fake name and no brain. You were the queen of pop but i set fire to that reign. You went from gospel singer to tree humper to total sellout with no bars. I went from country singer to pop singer to international superstar. You use ten pounds of hair dye and makeup to get publicity. While my natural beauty attracts anyone in my vicinity. Just go to Itunes and Youtube and look at the sales and the views. Why cant you just realize that i'm better than you, you're old news! I'm destroying you, I double your fame and your networth. I double your beauty too, and i have since birth. You have just been served, i'll beat you whenever, wherever. Hit number one in fifty minutes, Never Getting Back Together. Katy Perry: I knew you had a Blank Space career when you walked in. Noone ever bought your albums they just belong in the bargain bin Since 1989 i've been kicking your ass Red. Shoot you up bang bang and just like your career you're dead. I'm hot and you're cold, I'm yes and you're no. I'm in and you're out, i'm a music icon you're a stupid ho. I'm floating and stinging like Muhammad Ali-son. Your whole career is a rerun of me since you begun. Watch your Bad Blood bleed out better Speak Now, you got nothin' on Prism. Your songs are demonic, lookin' like the daughter of satanism. I'm a California Gurl, hangin' with Snoop Dogg and Kanye. Kanye West: Taylor imma let you finish, but Katy got the best songs you a cliche. Katy Perry: Milk Milk Lemonade, round the back where your songs are made. I'm a Killer Queen, get slayed, this ditzy bitch needs an upgrade. I've got the eye of the tiger, you'll hear me Roar. You're not ready for this perfect storm, you Dark Whore. Taylor Swift: You won't be Teenage Dreaming tonight once you hear this. Leave you scared and Wide Awake, bitch i'm Fearless. You kissed a girl and you liked it. That song is overrated garbage. Katy Perry is just another hater, so imma Shake It Off You're John Mayers sloppy seconds, just stop, i'm the queen of pop. I blew up like a Firework, you've ran out of time. This battle was a landslide victory, and it's Mine. Katy Perry: It's yours are you serious? that whole verse took a nosedive. Katy's dropping non-stop bombs, blowin up 365. Look What You Made Me Do Taylor, i ruined your Reputation. Just look at yourself, your whole career's an abomination. Bon Appetit, eat this loss, beating you wasn't a challenge. The amount of non-breakup songs you have equal your talent. Its been done from the start, like you and your lovers, titless. Because Swift has just been murdered, and there was no Witness. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Taylor Swift Katy Perry Category:Blog posts